hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Christina Wendall
Christina Wendall, spelled Christina Wendell on her grave, was a shy, inquisitive student at Hemlock Grove High School. She was an aspiring writer and took to extremes when gathering material. Her best friends were Alexa Sworn and Alyssa Sworn, whom she was often seen with. After discovering the body of Lisa Willoughby she had a break down, much of the first season she is seen in Hemlock Acres, the town's mental institution. Season One Christina, while at first appearing to be a quiet teenaged girl who wants to be a writer, is eventually found out to be psychotic, choosing to turn into a werewolf and thus the vargulf. Her parents are never seen, as they are always away--best friends Alyssa Sworn and Alexa Sworn even hint at their negligence in In Poor Taste--so, Christina has attention issues, feeling that she is constantly being overlooked in favor of her two best friends. Upon meeting Peter, Christina shows that while she convinces everyone around her that he is a werewolf and should be locked away, she also has a deep obsession with Peter, viewing him as someone who would understand her. Her actions and emotions throughout the season have shown her to be very confused about her sexuality as well. At the end of the first season, it is revealed that Christina is, in fact, the murderer of the five girls. She told Peter that she wanted (sensual) experience, and that she wanted to be as free as him. Her first kill, Brooke Bluebell, was after she made the choice to "go down the hole" and get to the root of her psyche, and, in turn, her sexual confusion and sensual frustration. The second, Lisa Willoughby, kissed her boyfriend in front of Christina. Then, she murdered the twins; they lost their virginities in the past summer, leaving Christina feeling envious and ostracized. She killed Jenny, the convenience store clerk, because she complimented her on her appearance and told her Tyler would like the uniqueness of her hair, which progressively changes from its natural brown tone to white throughout the season due to her becoming a vargulf. In the twelfth episode, her hair is completely white, and when she morphs into her wolf state, its coat is white as well. When Christina is supposedly killed, she changes back to her human state, complete with brown hair again. It is believed that Christina is actually still alive because at the end of the first season (after the credits) you can hear screaming coming from her grave as the camera pans over it. They didn't cut off her head after she died leading us to believe that if a werewolf's head isn't cut off when it dies it can come back to life. This is confirmed in the Season 2 episode Luna Rea; however she is killed for good this time as Shelley rips her head off, decapitating the wolf. Relationships Peter Rumancek In the beginning of the season, Christina attempts to convince the residents of Hemlock Grove that Peter is a werewolf and a murderer through rumors; but is herself responsible for the serial murders of several young girls. The closing episodes of the season explore Christina's apparent obsession with Peter, though the nature of that obsession is not clearly explained. Christina and Peter originally strike up a tentative friendship after Peter first arrives in Hemlock Grove, but she ignores him in school; leading him to believe that she (like others in Hemlock Grove) hates and fears him because of his race and his suspected involvement with the murders. However, she uses this distance to watch him from afar. She also kisses him while he is asleep in his backyard. Christina reveals that this was her first kiss; which suggests that there exists, for her, a sexual element to their relationship. However, she is so unclear with herself about her own sexuality that her relationship with Peter ultimately becomes more complicated than an unrequited crush. She seems to desire a connection with Peter but is unable to manifest it; her motives and loyalties become twisted as she mentally transitions into her vargulf persona. However, though he doesn't know it, Peter and Christina remain connected; it is because of Peter's presence that she becomes the vargulf in the first place. Tyler Lane Her brief relationship with Tyler Lane showed them first at a dance. They sat together outside of it and discussed how she's not shy, she just chooses her words carefully. In the following episode she spent a notable amount of time prepping for her date with Tyler with the twins. She and Tyler went to a movie and playfully bickered until they eventually kissed. The kiss brought back Christina's memories of kissing Lisa, so she freaked out and started clawing at Tyler's face. She was checked into a mental hospital, but Tyler had "no hard feelings" about the incident. Category:CharactersCategory:Main CharacterCategory:FemaleCategory:Season 1 CharacterCategory:Season 2 Category:Deceased